Vampire of the Moon edited
by Andia
Summary: Murders begin to happen in the 'peaceful' Sanq Kingdon. So why does Wufei think that Trowa is responsible for these bloody deaths? Warning- Contains blood and some angst


A/N- It's me again. I decided to rewrite this after seeing it in the   
FF.net's Classics section. I'm so proud!! ? Anyway…I'll be deleting   
the old copy after I get past the third chapter, but maybe I'll finish   
it this time. Maybe anyway…  
Chapter One-With Death comes truth  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
~Now~  
He limped to his loves side, kneeling beside her. He himself was in   
bad condition, close to death, but less so then his love. She laid   
blood stained on the fresh snow, her eyes have open and gazing up at   
her love with their teal gaze. She reached up weakly, her hand meeting   
the chin of her love, and her lips whispering three simple words. "I   
am yours."  
  
Her love shook his head, denying her of what she was telling him to do.  
Never, he would never! But she tilted her head, revealing the pale   
flesh of her neck as her hand led his face to her. He tried to pull   
away, not wanting to do this, but his loves grip, as weak as it may   
have been and as easy as it would to be able to free himself from, led   
him to her neck. His own hunger reminded him, but he didn't want to do   
this.  
  
Slowly he bit into her neck, the sweet and metallic taste of her blood   
slipping from his fangs to his tongue. Tears met his eyes, and he tried   
to pull back again, but his loves hand kept him from doing so. He   
slowly drained her blood from her body, or what was left of her blood,   
as she slowly died, feeding her life to the one she loves. The one   
person who needed her then.  
  
As soon as every last drop was taken, he pulled himself from her and   
buried his face in his love's neck, weeping. He whispered over and   
over again 'how could you do this...' and 'why waste so much...' but   
of course there was no response. He slowly picked up her body, carrying   
it through the snow that had freshly fallen. Clinging her body close   
to him as he bit back tears, his sharp fangs cutting into the skin of   
his lip, he set her down at the steps of a church, a house of god, and   
he slipped away quickly before his eyes fell upon the cross at the top   
of the chapel.  
  
"My love..." He whispered silently through his lips as his fangs   
retreated into his mouth and became normal teeth. "My love...goodbye."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Before  
  
Eva yawned loudly as she walked down the halls of Kenwood high school,   
trying to shake images of this morning's classes from her head. She as   
of today had ended up spilling a bit of paint in first period art class   
on her new uniform, had fallen asleep in second period math, and had   
set fire to her lab partner's hair when she messed up in an experiment   
during science.[1] You know, nothing to horrible.   
  
And she even got a new nickname. 'Bomb-barded'. She knew that one was   
going to stick around for a while. Even more then her last ones,   
'Paint-killer' and 'Gumass'. Eva was pretty pissed at how her life was   
going now...it was defiantly not one every sixteen year old female of   
the human race wanted. But it could have been worse…her tormentor   
could have actually come up with more insulting names for her.   
'Gumass' wasn't exactly an insult created by the brightest of minds.   
[2]  
  
Brushing aside a strand of her curly blood red hair from her deep   
brown eyes, Eva popped herself on a grassy hill in front of the school,   
not bothering to get lunch as she tried to get the paint stain off her   
new uniform with a wet cloth. As anyone could tell by the angry grunts,   
she wasn't getting very far with it. In fact, she only managed to make   
it worse by bleeding the paint in with the fabric. Darn it all.  
  
Eva sighed and leaned back so that she was lying on the ground, her   
school books beside her and her hands plopped behind her head. She   
gazed up at the clouds, praying that fifth, six and seventh period   
would be better then the first four, because with anymore nicknames   
like 'Bomb-barded', Eva would not be able to take it any longer.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo Maxwell stared out at the blackboard, bored out of his mind by   
math class and Ms. Weinlis' lectures. This was defiantly not how he   
imagined his life after the eve wars. But of course Lady Une had to   
send all the gundam pilots and 'kids' under twenty one years old back   
to school. Duo wasn't to happy, and right now he was more interested   
in the picture of a chibi Une he was drawing with demon horns.  
  
His gaze turned to Quatre Winner beside him, whose eyes were half   
shut. He looked about ready to fall asleep and Duo wasn't quite   
surprised. Duo glanced across the room; towards the seat once belong   
to Trowa Barton, and he just gave a small sigh.  
  
Trowa had not been showing up for any classes- Une had noticed it too,   
but for some reason she wasn't trying to change the quiet pilot's   
mind. Not like it mattered. Heero could be forced into thing by   
threatening to let Relena lose on him, but Trowa? Trowa was a whole   
different story.  
  
He forced himself to look back at Ms. Weinlis, and the blackboard.   
He waited for the bell to ring, praying it would happen soon.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eva sighed in relief as the bell dismissing seventh period rang, and   
she flew out of the room at top speed, bumping into a tall figure. She   
looked up to spot the strange hair style of none other than Trowa   
Barton, the resident silent type that everyone rumored was skipping   
class, and she excused herself for bumping into him. He nodded simply   
and headed into the classroom, the black trench coat draped over his   
shoulders swaying as he walked.  
  
Eva stared at him for a moment before hurrying down the hall to her   
locker. She grabbed the books she would need for the night's homework,   
and headed to grab her bus. She took a seat in that back, and sat   
alone for the bus ride home.  
  
She made it back home with little problems. Her house, a three story   
old Victorian, with a huge garden and pool in back, and a well kept   
lawn was beyond just big. She opened the stained glass front door, and   
it was silent inside, like it always was, but today something strange   
was up. It was quieter than usual. Eva walked over to a bird cage   
sitting on a table and poked her finger through, only to be bitten   
hard by her pet parrot, Yun[3]. Eva jerked her finger out of the cage   
and looked at it as blood sprung out from the cut Yun had made. That   
was about when a cold hand grabbed Eva's shoulder.  
  
He snuck up behind her, silent as the wind and lay a hand on her   
shoulder, feeling her heart beat quicken enough to cause his head to   
hurt. He kept Eva stead, from turning around to look at him, and he   
lowered his fangs to his neck with a small hiss. Eva tried to struggle,   
but as soon as she was bitten, she calmed, entering a state of shock.  
  
Slowly her blood dripped onto his tongue. He knew it was foolish to   
waste a good host, and he knew he should have at least kept her alive,   
but his hunger took control and the vampire drained all of Eva's blood,   
treasuring the sweet and tangy taste on his lips and tongue. As soon   
as Eva's blood was completely rigid with death and loss of blood[4] he   
dropped her body onto the floor, and looked up at the squawking bird.  
  
He opened the door and reached into the cage, grabbing the offending   
creature and yanked it out. The brightly colored bird screeched loudly   
in vain and tried to bite him, but he broke the bird's spine in two   
quickly, dropping it's body beside it's owner's[5]. Suddenly aware of   
the new human walking towards the house, he sunk into the shadows,   
waiting for his next snack to walk through the door.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Luna Cal walked up the driveway and made for the door to her friend   
Eva's house, knocking lightly. She knew Eva would be home by now, so   
she tried again when she didn't get an answer. Luna's hand found the   
door knob and she turned it in surprise that it had been unlocked,   
slipping into the shadowed hallway. "Eva?"  
  
Hearing no response, Luna began walking down the hall until her eyes   
saw a huge lump in the middle of the floor. Luna's bright blue eyes   
widened, and she knelt beside whatever it was, turning the body slowly   
over to reveal Eva's pale and cooling body [6]. Luna fell back, falling   
ungracefully onto her butt as she slid away with a small whimper,   
placing a hand to her lips as her eyes displayed her shock, and horror.  
  
Luna quickly got over her shock and ran to the kitchen to grab the   
phone. She dialed 911 as quickly as her now numb fingers would, only   
to hear a disconnected beep sound mockingly in her ear. Luna tried   
again and then hung the phone back up, rushing to Eva's side again.  
  
Luna knelt beside her friend again, and with a whimper she placed at   
hand to Eva's chest, right before her school uniform began, and   
searched for a pulse. Finding none at first she pressed harder, trying   
to find any small thump from her friend's chest. Luna found none and   
she began to tremble in shock. Then a pair of strong arms wrapped   
around her, pulling her from the ground and her friend's dead body.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When the girl had first came in, her heart beat was not too   
noticeable, even to a vampire like himself, but as she found her   
friend, and then found out she was dead, it became loud. The Vampire   
came out of his hiding place and picked her up, holding her like a   
child. She was too shocked by her friend's death to even care if he   
was a stranger, and the vampire slid one of his hands to her face as   
he balanced her in one arm, brushing aside a strand of her raven black   
hair. And only one thing crossed his mind. 'Wow....she's very   
beautiful.'  
  
Her arms suddenly wrapped around his neck and she clung to him,   
crying. He stroked her hair softly, quieting her until finally she   
fell asleep in his arms. The Vampire glazed down at her, the crystal   
teal eyes now hidden beneath her eye lids. Her black hair fell to   
cover a bit of her face, and her breathes became slow and calm, her c  
hest, concealed beneath her pale blue school uniform, raising and   
falling slowly.  
  
The vampire shook his head and his fangs moved back into his mouth,   
becoming normal teeth. He carried the girl upstairs, placing her on   
the bed in the main bedroom before returning to the down stairs hall   
and destroying Eva's body. The vampire took one last look towards the   
upstairs rooms, before disappearing into the shadows, his black trench   
coat swaying one last time.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trowa returned the safe house, a house spilt by the G-wing boys,   
Milliardo Peacecraft, Relena Peacecraft, Sally Po, Noin and Lady Une.   
Marimaya was at a boarding school for girls in east Europe, while the   
safe house was located in the sanq kingdom. Lady Une, who was sitting   
down looking through some papers, raised an eye as Trowa entered, and   
watched as Wufei Chang leaped out behind the tall pilot, locking his   
arms in an iron grip.  
  
Trowa didn't bother to struggle as Wufei threw him down in a chair,   
but Trowa hissed under his breath as his hand touched the wood frame.   
Wufei raised an eyebrow and smirked, his ideas confirmed. "Don't like   
wood Barton, or did you hurt your hand?"  
  
Trowa frowned, not wanting to go through this tonight. He was lucky   
when Duo hopped happily into the room, annoying Wufei enough to get   
the Chinese pilot to chase after him. Trowa snuck off to his room,   
closing it silently and locking it before plopping down on the bed.   
Noin came about an hour later, knocking on his door and telling Trowa   
that dinner would be ready within a couple of minutes. Trowa thanked   
her, and then returned to his thoughts about a certain raven haired   
girl.  
  
Soon Trowa stood and exited his room to head down to dinner. Seating   
himself beside Wufei at the table, he had to manage with the whole   
dinner while Wufei kept asking him why Trowa didn't like wood, or   
where he was and even is Trowa liked Garlic![7] Trowa only answered   
with a couple of grunts and some shakes of his head, before Sally   
broke the silence.  
  
"So did you guys hear about that girl Eva Kun? They say that she was   
found, drained of blood, in her back yard. And her best friend Luna   
Cal was found asleep up stairs. The strange thing was that Eva had to   
bite marks on her throat and Luna seemed unharmed, though she was in   
shock". Wufei cast a sharp glance at Trowa when he heard the bite   
mark and blood draining remarks, much to the confusion of the others   
and to Trowa's amusement.   
  
"Hm......well that's strange." Trowa said dryly, shooting a glance at   
Wufei before standing up. "May I please excuse myself from the table?   
Milliardo, wonderful cooking skills tonight." Trowa left, heading up   
to his room while everyone focused on Wufei. Duo finally piped up.   
"So what was that all about?" He asked. Wufei just shook his head and   
ate his dinner in silence.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Luna finally returned home from the police station and hours of   
questioning, she was almost instantly being pressed to her mother   
tightly in a hug. Luna's mom was a single parent raising just Lena,   
since her dad had died when Lena was really young and her mother   
hadn't married anyone else since then. Lena was proud of her mom, and   
did her best to help her out. Being discovered at a murder scene   
wasn't helping.  
  
"Oh my god....are you alright sweetie, were you hurt at all? Oh.....  
I'll bring to you bed now, you'll need your rest..." Luna shook her   
head and allowed her mother to lead her up stairs. After telling mom   
about everything, excepts the figure that picked her up, and that she   
was alright for the fifth hundred time, Luna was glad to get her mom   
out of the room. She leaned back against the deep mound of pillows,   
closing her eyes and enjoying the light breeze coming from her open   
window.  
  
She knew that the figure was there. She felt the man from earlier   
step closer to her bed side, bending down to place his face very   
close to her's. She looked up at the face, but it was hidden in   
shadows. Slowly their lips met in a deep kiss, and then as quickly as   
the figure came, it disappeared, leaving Luna with only the memory of   
soft lips.   
[1]- About the setting fire of the lab partner's   
hair...look, I apologized to Jake so many times!  
  
[2]- That's probably why I came up with it...  
  
[3]- I made my best friend a parrot...Mwhahahahaha!  
  
[4]- I think, but I'm not sure, that after you've been drained  
of a certain amount of blood your body goes tense. Something about  
muscles trying to pump more blood into the heart, but I have no clue.  
  
[5]- I just killed my best-friend-gone-parrot. :(  
  
[6]- Yep, I know a candavar wouldn't start to cool this fast, but I  
wanted to add a more dramatic effect, lol.  
  
[7]- I made Wu-man sound annoying there...he's actually my fave   
character, so Wufei fans can know he'll get a cooler part later. 


End file.
